Naruto santripudden
by Inainae-chan
Summary: Naruto spesial ramadhan! Chap 3 update! Akhirnya, selesai juga ini fict. Happy reading, guys! Yang baik RnR ya, dan selamat hari raya idul fitri. Semoga dosa kita diampuni oleh Allah SWT, amin. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hallo para readers. Saya kembali update setelah sekian lama menghilang dari dunia fanfiction. Ini dikarenakan disini lagi ujian. Maaf ya :(((. Dan ada banyak fict ku yang masih kegantung karna chap selanjutnya gk aku updatein. Sekali lagi minta maaf ya para readers, *pundung*. Tapi, insyaallah secepatnya aku update deh. Oh iya aku ada fict Naruto yang sepesial ramadhan nih. Judulnya aku ambil dari salah satu gambar Naruto dkk yang ku temukan di google. Mudah-mudahan kalian terhibur dan suka ya. Ok, saatnya RnR :DD

..

::Naruto Santripudden::

By : Inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, garing, freak, dsb

#OooOooOooO#

Chapter 1 : makeover

Di dalam sebuah _café_ yang terkenal di Konoha itu, terdapat lima orang cowok dengan tampang sedih, lesu, kusut dan MSHTM (Mati Segan Hidup Tak Mau) *dor. Apakah penyebabnya? Ayo dibaca atuh percakapan mereka di bawah ini.

"huaaaaa! Cewek gue masuk pesantren selama bulan ramadhan! Oh, _No!_" Kata.. errr.. jerit Naruto

"berisik lo! Lo kira cewek lo aja apa? Cewek gue juga tau!" Cetus Shikamaru sambil memberikan jitakan indah ke kepalanya Naruto.

"udah udah jangan ribut aja kenapa sih, mendingan lo semua sekarang mikir deh bagaimana kita bisa samasama terus bareng cewek-cewek kita." Kata Sai

"aha! Kalau gitu kita masuk pesantren aja!" Seru Naruto, seakan-akan ada bola lampu muncul di kepalanya.

"gila lo, itu pesantren kan khusus perempuan." Cetus Sasuke

"lagian gue juga ogah nyamar jadi cewek supaya masuk ke pesantren itu." Sambung Neji

"hahaha, gak usah nyamar aja lu udh mirip kok, Neji." Ejek Naruto yang membuat Neji memberikan _death glare_ padanya. Naruto merinding seketika.

"gak ada cara lain apa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"enggak! Hem, Ayolah _guys_, hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Mereka itu gak di bolehin bawa _Handphone_ lho, jadi bagaimana kita mau mengetahui kondisi mereka, ya gak?" Rayu Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"bener juga tuh kata si jabrik." Sambung Sai

"hem, yaudah deh. Demi Temari gue rela nyamar jadi cewek!" Kata Shikamaru

"gue juga, e-eh maksudnya gue terpaksa ngelakuin ini demi Tenten!" Ucap Neji pasrah

"Sasuke? Lo?" Tanya Sai

"gue sih niatnya gak mau ikut-ikutan rencana bodoh ini, tapi apa boleh buat." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena pertama kalinya teman-temannya mengikuti rencananya.

"nah gitu dong. Jadi besok siap berangkat kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran 5 jari.

"iyaiya, dobe!" Kata mereka serentak.

#OooOooOooO#

_*keesokan harinya*_

"semuanya udah siap. Barang-barang dan pakaian selama disana udah dibawa, dan sekarang kita harus mempersiapkan diri buat di _makeover _total!" Seru Sai

"kedengerannya nyeremin juga sih." Sambung Naruto

"pokoknya gue gak mau tau Nar, kalau rencana lo ini gagal total, gue cincang lo." Ancam Neji

"ih lo serem banget sih, gak puasa lo ya? Balas Naruto

"enak aja, gue puasa tau!"

"cih, gak percaya gue, buktinya aja lo tadi marah-marah!"

"oh iya, astaghfirullahaladzim."

"udaahan nape sih ributnya woi! Pokoknya gue gak mau lo pada gangu gue pas nyetir. Dan, gak jauh dari sini nanti ada _salon_, jadi jangan molor dulu lo pada. Ntar susah banguninnya, terutama si Shikamaru nih!" Ucap Sai panjang lebar

"iyaiya bawel!" Cetus Shikamaru yang merasa agak tersungging eh tersinggung.

..

*_sesampai di salon*_

Sesampai mereka di salon, ke lima orang cowok itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"hah? Apa-apaan ini _salon_nya aneh banget!" Protes Sasuke

"ya, mau gimana lagi. Katanya disini _salon _yang paling jago meng-_makeover _seseorang. Kemarin aja ada cowok yang kepengen jadi banci di _makeover _disini. Hasilnya, 100 % berubah total!" Seru Sai

"kayaknya lo paling tau banget ya infromasi tentang _salon_ ini. Apa jangan-jangan... upss." Ujar Naruto yang merasa curiga, dan Sai hanya geleng-geleng mendengarnnya. *maksudnya bukan dugem ya* /plak

"astaghfirullah, dasar lo bulan puasa begini masih aja curigaan sama teman sendiri." Kata Sai

"iya ,lo jahat banget sih." Sindir Shikamaru yang mencoba menterpurukkan Naruto.

"iyaiya _sorry_ deh, gue kan cuma becanda." Ucap Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"udah deh, jadi gak sih? Kalau kalian masih mau ribut mendingan gue pulang nonton tv!" Omel Sasuke

Mendengar omelannya Sasuke, mereka secepat kilat segera masuk ke dalam _salon _itu.

"hay cowok-cowok ganteng, ih ganteng banget sih. Ada yang bisa eke bantu nih?" Tanya salah satu pekerja di _salon_ itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan di _tag name_nya bertuliskan 'LEE y9 clalu pk3 ROK.'

'anjir, disini pekerjanya banci semua lagi. Malah banci yang didepan gue ini alay lagi. Pertama kalinya nih gue lihat ada _name tag_ yang alay. Hoeek.' Inner Neji.

Ke lima cowok itu merinding tiba-tiba, terutama Sasuke yang merinding disko karena banci-banci disitu banyak yang ngeliatin dia.

"hem, kok bengong aja sih? Kalian disini mau ngapain, ganteng?" Tanyanya sekali lagi

"begini mas.. eh mbak.. eh bu.. eh..." Kata Naruto yang mencoba angkat bicara.

"hsst! Eke jadi malu deh. Panggil eke 'cantik' aja. Sesuai kan dengan tubuh eke yang seksi dan rambut eke yang menawan ini, kan?"

Mereka hanya mengganguk pasrah disertai sweatdrop berjamaah.

"kami disini mau di _makeover _jadi cewek." Kata Sasuke cepat.

"apa? hahaha. Lucu deh kamu. Kamu semua kan kelihatannya cowok-cowok _macho _dan normal. Kenapa mau diubah jadi cewek, sih? Sayang kan kegantengan kalian itu dibuang." Kata pekerja yang bernama Lee itu.

"udah, gak usah banyak cincong. Cepetan _makeover _kami!" Bentak Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba berani.

"hosh, yaudah deh! Eke panggilin temen-temen eke dulu ya untuk _makeover _kalian. Dan cowok yang bergaya emo itu biar eke yang urus." Ujar Lee sambil memandang Sasuke disertai kedipan matanya.

Sasuke yang sangat geli itu ingin sekali membatalkan puasanya dan muntah di tempat.

..

Mereka semua berdoa berjamaah terlebih dahulu sebelum di _makeover_ habis-habisan oleh banci-banci yang ada di _salon_ itu. Setelah selesai, saatnya banci-banci itu memulai untuk meng-_makeover _ mereka. Dan, tak lupa pula mata mereka di tutup dengan sapu tangan. Agar menjadi _surprise_ setelah selesai.

"_good luck_, _guys!_" Kata Naruto pasrah sambil menelan ludahnya.

#OooOooOooO#

Di pesantren yang bertuliskan 'Santripuden' itu. Terdapat lima orang cewek yang sedang mengobrol ria di kamar mereka.

"hem, pe-perasaan k-ku k-kok me-mengatakan cowok-cowok ki-kita ba-bakalan ke ma-mari y-ya?" Tanya Hinata kepada empat sahabatnya.

"gak mungkin lah, ini pesantren kan khusus perempuan." Kata Sakura

"iya bener tuh." Sambung Ino

"tapi yang dikatakan Hinata ada benernya juga sih. Bagaimana kalau mereka nyamar jadi cewek? Pasti kan ustadz Kakashi langsung menerima mereka." Kata Temari yang merasa khawatir.

"hmm... Kita lihat aja nanti. Aku sih kurang percaya karna Neji kan orangnya kan cuek bebek gitu. Mana mungkin dia rela nyamar jadi cewek hanya demi gue." Ujar Tenten.

"apa lagi Sasuke dah. Tapi kalau mereka sampai ngelakuin itu, gue bakalan meluk Sasuke terus deh. Haha." Sambung Sakura

"ih genit banget sih lo, ra!" Ejek Ino dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa geli.

#OooOooOooO#

Setelah selesai di _makeover_, para banci-banci di _salon _itu memberikan sebuah baju muslim kepada mereka. Dan mereka pun mengambilnya sembari memakainya dengan mata tertutup. *bagaimana caranya coba?*

"nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang buka mata kalian." Pinta Lee

Dengan perlahan ke lima cowok itu membuka sapu tangan yang mengikat mata mereka.

"1...2...3...uwaaaaaa!" Teriak mereka serentak yang membuat anjing tetangga ngamuk-ngamuk parah.

"ih waw, kok muka kita bisa jauh beda gini ya?" Tanya Sai heran sambil memegang-megang wajahnya.

"uwahahahah! Naruto, lo cantik banget. Sumpah!" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto _blushing _tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang sadar akan ucapannya itu segera membeku seketika.

"apaansih lo Sasuke! Ngaco banget." Bantah Naruto

Neji hanya terbengong tanpa henti melihat dirinya yang sekarang. Dirinya yang sekarang menggunakan pakaian busana muslim untuk wanita. Rambutnya yang panjang lurus menjadi gelombangan yang indah, dan _make up _klasik menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang tak kalah bengong melihat dirinya yang sekarang. Rambutnya yang selalu di ikat, sekarang di gerai indah. _Make up _klasik sama seperti Neji memperindah rupanya. Dan pakaian busana muslim untuk wanita itu memperbentuk tubuhnya. Tetapi_, lipstick _Shikamaru ntah mengapa lebih memerah daripada ke empat temannya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai memakai _wig _dengan model yang cantik dan cocok untuk wajah mereka. _Make up_ dan pakaian yang mereka pakai sama seperti Neji dan Shikamaru. Tetapi warnanya saja yang membedakan keanggunan mereka.

"nah, ini pakai kerudungnnya. Supaya kagak kelihatan cowoknya." Ujar Lee sembari memberikan ke empat kerudung itu kepada mereka.

"terima kasih ya. Kapan-kapan kami kembali lagi deh. Bye, assalamualaikum." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan lambaian kepada Lee dan banci-banci lainnya.

"bye. _Good luck _ya kalian!" Balas Lee

Dan mereka pun berjalan kembali ke mobil BMW milik Sai dengan sepatu _high heels _yang mereka pakai.

"hossh, sakit kaki gue pakai sepatu yang kayak beginian." Keluh Naruto.

"sama, gue juga." Sambung Shikamaru.

"kok bisa ya para banci-banci itu pakai sepatu yang kayak gini?" Tanya Neji

"mungkin ada kursus kali." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah _innocent _

Makhluk hidup yang mendengarnya langsung_ sweatdrop_ di tempat. Bahkan, kecoa yang berada di mobil itu pun ikut-ikutan _sweatdrop_ (?) =.=

"ayo kita lanjutin perjalanan kita. Siap?" Kata Sai memberi aba-aba

"siap! Berangkat!" Seru mereka

*TBC*

* * *

><p>Gimana ceritanya para readers? Gak bagus ya? Maaf ya, aku memang masih belom jago-jago amat dan semua fict ku tak luput dari kesalahan. :"(. Oh iya menurut kalian siapa diantara kelima cowok-cowok itu yang paling cantik? Kalau gak keberatan, please di jawab ya di tulisan warna biru yang bertulis 'REVIEW' itu. Kritik dan saran juga ina perlukan :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hayhay, chap 2 update nih. Sebelum itu, ina mau balesin review buat para _readers_ yang baik ini dlu ya :

-**arigatou** : heheh, makasih banget ya ^_^

-**Midori Verte **: maaf banget ya kalau chap 1 kurang lucu. Soalnya saya masih abal banget buat bikin fict humor -_-. Di chap selanjutnnya saya udah berusaha untuk yang terbaik kok. Makasih saran dan reviewnya :)

-**kitsune murasaki is a little monster** : hahah iya, makasih reviewnya :)

-**Aiko Hiraoka** : hihi maaf ya, bukannya saya gak mau bikin pair NaruSaku, tapi pas pertama kali niatnya udah bikin pair NaruHina. Nanti deh saya buat pair NaruSaku di fict2 yang lainnya :D

-**Ruka Noda** : kamu suka Neji? wahah, sama seperti kakak saya dong. Hm, bisa di bilang begitulah. Dan makasih reviewnya :D

-**Naru Nay-nie **: haha iya setuju! Udah update kok, review lagi ya heheh *plak*

-**Tsubaki Audhi** : hehe, iya deh. Dan makasih banget reviewnnya lho :D

-**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : benerbener! Makasih banget udah RnR :D

-**L-Ly Three Kazumi** : Ok Kazu, makasih ya sarannya :)

-**UzumakiLieChan : **Neji sih menurut saya mah diapain aja juga cakep~ XD

-**namikazexoxo : **hehe, makasih banget yaa :D

Makasih ya yang udah RnR, tanpa kalian aku gak akan bisa sampai sekarang. Ternyata banyak yang bilang cantikan Neji, emang iya sih hehehe. Btw, sekarang waktunya RnR _guys_ :D *tebar _kiss bye_* /dibuang

Cekidot :

::Naruto Santripudden::

By : Inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, garing, freak, dsb

#OooOooOooO#

Chapter 2 : ohmaigat

"triit"

Semua mata tertuju pada mobil BMW berplat 'B 541 NO' yang sedang berhenti di depan pesantren santripudden itu. Para santri keheranan karna tidak biasa-biasanya mobil mewah dan berplat gaje yang singgah ke pesantren mereka.

"kan udah gue bilang gak usah bawa mobil Sai, liat aja para santri di situ pada cengo semua. Terutama juga plat mobilnya si Sai yang lebay itu." Celetuk Naruto

"pale lu lebay, itu plat gue sama Ino yang ngasih. 'B 541 NO' kalau kepanjangannya 'Bersatu SaIno'. Hahahah." Oceh Sai

Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji hanya _sweatdrop _mendengarnya. Lah, shikamaru? Gak usah ditanya deh. =.=

"turun nih sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"nanti, ada sesuatu yang mau gue omongin. Ini penting banget lho, sebelum itu. Bangunin dulu si Shikamaru." Ujar Sai

"WOI! BUNTUT TIKUS BANGUN LO! _WARNING_! TEMARI MAU DI MAKAN KUCING!" Teriak Naruto yang bertepatan di Telingannya Shikamaru. Sungguh, malangnya dia.

"_what?_! Mana kucingnya sini biar gue tonjok!" Oceh Shikamaru dengan paniknya.

"hahahah, becanda doang guenya. Lo sih bego banget, mana mungkin kucing makan Temari, yang ada Temari makan kucing." Kata Naruto.

"sialan lo jabrik! Gue panik setengah mampus gara-gara lo! Lagian lo pake teriak-teriak di telinga gue lagi, lo pikir gue budek apa?" Gerutu Shikamaru.

"udah jangan pada ribut lo pada! _And listen to me please_!" Ucap Sai.

"halah, sok inggris lu mentang-mentang Ino bokapnya bule." Celetuk Neji.

"biarin! Dan kembali ke topik. Gini lho, untuk penyamaran kita biar aman, kita kan harus gunain nama cewek. Nah, sekarang kalian pada mikir deh, nama cewek yang pas buat kalian apa?"

"hmm... Gue Naruti aja deh." Kata Naruto

"gue... gue Susanti." Sambung Sasuke

"hahahah! Ngakak! Itu nama pembantu lo ya?" Tanya Naruto

"i..iya." Jawab Sasuke pasrah.

"gue shinta deh." Lanjut Shikamaru.

" gue jojonya. Hahahah." Kata Neji.

"lo Sai?" Tanya Naruto

"..."

"lo yang ngasih saran, lo juga yang diem. Gimana sih!" Gerutu Naruto

"gue juga lagi mikir nih! Bantuin dong!" Balas Sai.

"hmm... gimana kalau... Tukiem aja?" Kata Naruto dengan sumringah disertai muka _innocent_nya.

Dengan rasa tak terhormat, Sai menghadiahkan sebuah benjolan indah di kepalanya.

"sialan lo! Gue di kasih nama babu! Kalau gue gak puasa, udah gue jadiin lo makanan buat sahur ntar." Omel Sai

Naruto hanya terdiam kaku dan tidak berani berkata sekutik pun.

"aha! Nama gue. Suci aja!" Seru Sai

"nama yang jauh banget dari orangnnya." Kata Shikamaru perlahan, tetapi di dengar oleh Sai.

"apa lo bilang?" Tanya Sai sembari melototin matanya layaknya seperti ayam kesambet kucing(?)

"gak, gue gak bilang apa-apa kok." Kata Shikamaru sambil nyegir nista.

Setelah 10 menit mereka rapat di dalam mobil, akhirnya ke lima cowok-cowok eh cewek-cewek cakep itu keluar dari mobil BMW berwarna hitam. Para penghuni yang pada ngeliatin mereka sejak tadi udah keburu layu(?) akibat merekannya yang kelamaan keluar.

NaruSasuSaiShikaNeji berjalan serempak dengan menggunakan sepatu _high heels_ berukuran 3 cm. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai terlihat anggun berjalan menggunakan sepatu yang mereka pakai, terkecuali Neji dan Shikamaru yang jalannya masih kelihatan cowok banget atau bisa di bilang preman banci. *dibunuh*. Naruto memakai cadar di wajahnya, karena pada saat di salon dia tidak mau memotong kumisnya. Katanya sih, kumisnya itu memikat hati para cewek-cewek. *hoeek*

"assalamualaikum." Kata Shikamaru dengan suara ala banci kejepit sembari mengetuk pintunya.

Seorang pemuda memakai baju muslim lelaki, memakai sorban dan lebay (atau pun peci) disertai cadar yang entah mengapa ada di wajahnya, keluar dengan gagah berani.

"salam, apakah benar ini ustadz Kakashi bin Hatake? " Tanya Sai lembut yang sepertinya membuat ustadz itu kesemsem. Mungkin karena suaranya yang mirip banget sama Cewek.

"i-iya benar. Adik-adik ini dari mana ya? Ada keperluan apa disini?" Tanya Kakashi sembari memberikan senyuman andalannya.

"begini lho, ustadz. Kami berlima mau daftar jadi santri disini selama bulan ramadhan. Harganya berapa ya, stadz? Dan apakah ustadz bersedia menerima kami yang imut-imut ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memberikan kedipan mata nistanya.

'subhanallah eh astaghfirullah aladzim.' _Inner _ Kakashi sambil ngelus-ngelus dadanya.

"oh dengan senang hati. Kalian langsung di terima kok disini. Harganya Cuma Rp 120.000 aja." Kata Kakashi.

"huraayy! Makasih ya ustadz ganteng." Ujar Neji dengan terpaksa tetapi membuat noda merah menjalar di pipi putih Kakashi.

"i-iya sama-sama. Dan nanti akan ada salah satu pengurus pesantren yang akan menunjukkan kamar tidur kalian." Jelas Kakashi

"oh iya ustadz, kok pakai cadar sih? Ini ustadz apa ustadzah?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa berfikir panjang.

'sialan nih, gue ganteng-ganteng di bilang ustadzah!' Batin Kakashi.

"oh gini, kemarin bibir ustadz di jepit kepiting. Jadinya kayak doer gitu, terpaksa deh ustadz tutupin, heheh." Jawab Kakashi dengan alasan yang nista.

"oh. Kirain.." Serempak kelima cowok setengah cewek itu.

"hn.. kami datang jauh-jauh masa gak di suruh masuk sih?" Kata Sasuke dengan sinisnya.

"teme, atur suara lo supaya lembut dikit. Nanti penyamaran kita bisa terbongkar!" Bisik Naruto yang berada disebelahnya.

"iyaiya, dobe. Bawel lu!" Balas Sasuke

"oh! Silahkan masuk kalau gitu." Ucap Kakashi

Dengan melangkahkan kaki kanan disertai bacaan al-fatiha , mereka masuk ke pesantren itu.

#OooOooOooO#

Setelah pengurus pesantren menunjukkan kamar tidur mereka, mereka segera menyusun pakaian, sepatu dan seluruh barang-barang mereka masing-masing.

"eh tau gak, tadi gue nyuri sedikit pakaian muslim punya nyokap gue lho." Kata Shikamaru.

"sama dong!" Ucap NaruSasuNejiSai serempak.

"selain itu, tadi gue ngambil semacam gabus dan '_bra'_ punya nyokap gue lho. Untung aja gak ketahuan!" Ujar Shikamaru dengan santainya.

NaruSasuNejiSai _Jawsweatdrop_ berjamaah akibat mendengar pengakuan pahit dari Shikamaru.

"sinting lo kali ya!" Cetus Sasuke.

"biarin deh, kan itu penting. Nanti gue bagi-bagi ke elu pada juga kok." Kata Shikamaru.

"ih najis!" Teriak mereka serempak.

"Oh iya, setelah siap beres-beres. Kita nyari cewek kita yuk!" Ajak Naruto

"yuk! Ide bagus tuh. Gue udah kangen banget sama Temari." Sambung Shikamaru.

"jangan buat maksiat ya lo pada, inget ini BULAN PUASA!" Ujar Neji.

"apa-apaan sih lo. Ya kagaklah! Gue juga tau kali!" Gerutu Sai.

*_sejam kemudian_*

"eh udah jam 16.32 nih, yakin masih sempet ketemuan?" Tanya Neji.

"coba aja dulu." Kata Sai.

Mereka mengedap-ngedap layaknya seperti maling yang mau nyolong ikan. Desas-desus dari persekitaran, katanya cewek-cewek mereka berada di kamar nomor 15.

"tok..tok." Suara ketukan pintu.

"ya tunggu sebentar." Jawab Ino.

"kreek..."

"kyaaaaa!" Ino tersontak kaget dan menjerit. Ke lima cowok-cowok itu masuk dengan tidak sopannya ke kamar mereka dan Sai langsung menutup mulut Ino.

..

"oh jadi gitu." Kata HinaSakuInoTemTen serempak.

"ka-kan fi-firasat k-ku be-bener." Kata Hinata lirih.

"firasat apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"fi-firasat ba-bahwa yang se-semua di-dikatakan Shikamaru te-tentang re-rencana kalian tadi." Jawab Hinata.

"hem, maafin kami semua ya. Ini semua kami lakukan untuk kalian juga kok." Ujar Naruto agar mereka tidak salah faham.

"iya, gak apa-apa kok. Makasih banget ya." Jawab Tenten.

"sekarang, apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" Tanya Temari.

"tetap bertahan disini sampai kita semua pulang." Jawab Shikamaru.

"okey, kami akan bantuin kalian kok." Ucap Sakura.

"_thanks_." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung _blushing_.

"oh iya, Ino-hime. Maafin aku ya tadi bekem mulut kami. Habisnya kamu teriak-teriak sih." Ujar Sai

"iya, gak masalah kok, sayang." Jawab Ino sembari memberikan senyuman manis kepada Sai.

"udah yuk keluar. Nanti takutnnya kita malah buat maksiat disini. Nanggung, ntar lagi buka puasa." Kata Naruto yang membuat semua orang _sweatdrop_ karnanya.

#OooOooOooO#

"Alhamdulillah, kita sudah selesai berbuka puasa. Setelah ini, kita semua sholat maghrib dan nanti kita akan pergi ke masjid untuk melaksanakan sholat isya dan tarawih berjamaah." Ucap Kakashi panjang lebar.

Setelah selesai, NaruSasuSaiShikaNeji berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju kamar bernomor 15 yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar yang diinapi oleh pacar-pacar mereka.

"assalamualaikum." Kata mereka serentak.

"waalaikumsalam, e-eh silahkan ma-masuk." Jawab Hinata sambil membukakan pintu.

"hey _girls_, ntar sholat isya dan tarawihnya gimana nih? Kami gak bawa telekung dan masa kami di barisan perempuan? Kalau kami tersentuh sama kalian atau cewek-cewek lain, gimana? Terus, apa sholat kami sah?" Tanya Naruto dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"gini, kalian wudhu dari rumah aja. Kami pinjemin telekung kok, kebetulan kami bawa lebih. Ntar di masjid gak usah bersentuhan, kalau ada ibu-ibu atau cewek-cewek lain yang disebelah kalian, usahakan agak menjauh dari mereka. Kan niat kalian baik, soal sah atau enggaknya kami gak tau. Atau kalau kurang yakin, kalian ngulang sholat isya dan tarawih di rumah aja." Kata Sakura memberi solusi.

"pinter deh lo Sakura! Gak sia-sia Sasuke milih lo!" Puji Sai.

"makasih." Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba nyamber.

"siapa yang muji lo!" Gerutu Sai.

"itu tadi, lo nyebut nama gue kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"e-eh iya juga sih."

"bego lu." Ejek Sasuke.

"udah diem!" Omel Neji

NaruSasuSaiShikaNeji pun beranjak keluar dari kamar bernomor 15 itu dan kembali ke nomor 22 dimana mereka tidur dan tempat menghias diri serta ngegosip.

#OooOooOooO#

Setelah bersiap, NaruSasuSaiShikaNeji dan HinaSakuInoTemTen berjalan serempak dengan baju muslim dan telekung yang mereka bawa.

Setelah sampai di masjid, mereka berada di barisan perempuan dan sholat sunnah terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba ada satu ganguan yang mengangu Naruto.

"_guys_, gue kebelet pipis." Kata Naruto lirih.

"ahelah lu, yaudah pipis sana. Inget, di _toilet _CEWEK bukan COWOK!" Ujar Shikamaru.

"iyeiye tau gue!" Kata Naruto dan segera ngacir ke _toilet_. Dan Naruto terlupa akan apa yang dibilang Shikamaru tadi, sehingga ia memasuki _toilet _lelaki. Apakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Allahuahlam aja deh.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menaikkan rok baju muslimnnya ke atas. Dan berdiri di tempat pipis khusus lelaki. -_-

Setelah selesai, Naruto baru sadar kalau dia memasuki _toilet_ lelaki. Dia ingin keluar, tetapi seseorang ingin memasuki _toilet _tersebut. Secepat kilat Naruto ngumpet di belakang pintu.

"kreeek."

Cowok itu memasuki _toilet,_ ia memiliki seperti tato atau goresan di pipinya. Naruto yang melihatnya masuk ke _area_ pipis khusus lelaki, segera mengendap-gendap untuk keluar. Tapi, nasib berkata lain.

"tunggu!" Kata cowok itu dan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

'mampus gue. Ya allah tolong hamba mu ini.' _Inner _Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya.

Cowok itu segera menghampiri Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat membetulkan cadarnya agar tidak mudah jatuh nantinya. Kerudungnnya pun ia rapikan dengan baik.

"ngg? Kok masuk sini? Kamu kan perempuan, neng? _Toilet _perempuan bukan disini. Oh iya kamu itu santri baru ya di pesantren sebelah? Rumah abang gak jauh kok neng dari pesantren itu." Tanya cowok yang bernama Kiba itu.

"i-iya bang. Kok tahu heheh? Iya deh kapan-kapan aku mampir ke rumah abang. Hm, maaf ya kirain ini _toilet _cewek, ternyata salah. Makannya tadi aku mau cepet-cepet keluar." Kata Naruto dengan suara ceweknya. Dan ide yang bisa dibilang gak masuk akal itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"gak apa-apa kok, neng. Oh iya kenapa pakai cadar sih? Kan sayang kecantikannya eneng di tutupin. Abang kepengen lihat wajah kamu, neng. Wajah temen-temen kamu yang lain aja cantik. Apalagi kamunya ya." Puji Kiba

'kurang ajar lo bilang gue cantik. Gue ini ganteng, bego! Mudah-mudahan aja ini cowok kagak pisang makan pisang dah! Amit-amit!' Batin Naruto.

"ah, abang bisa aja deh. Abang juga ganteng banget. Aku mau tutup aurat lebih dalem aja bang."

'wkwkkw, lebih dalem. Apanya yang lebih dalem coba? Terpaksa deh gue bohong.' _Inner _Naruto.

"neng ada-ada aja deh. Oh iya, namanya siapa neng?" Tanya Kiba

"Naruti, bang. Nama abang?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"wah, nama yang bagus. Kalau nama abang Kiba, neng. Kamu suka binatang gak?"

"enggak bang, geli. Abang suka ya?"

"suka banget neng. Abang punya anjing namanya Akamaru. Tapi anjingnnya abang taruh depan rumah. Karna haram kalau sampai masuk rumah apalagi di pegang." Kata Kiba panjang lebar.

"iya bang. Oh iya udah waktunya sholat tuh. Kapan-kapan ngobrol lagi ya." Ujar Naruto sembari meninggalkan Kiba.

Naruto segera ngacir dan kembali mengambil air wudhu di tempat pengambilan air wudhu khusus perempuan. Dan ia kembali masuk ke masjid sembari memakai telekungnnya.

"lama banget sih lo, sampai udah habis ceramahnya!" Gerutu Shikamaru.

"tadi gue dapet kenalan baru, hahah." Kata Naruto.

"siapa? Cewek? Gue bilangin Hinata lo!" Ancam Shikamaru.

"bukan cewek. Ntar gue certain di kamar."

"_allahu akbar allahu akbar.."_

Sholat isya pun di mulai, selanjutnya sholat tarawih. Kali ini yang menjadi imam ialah ustadz Asuma.

#OooOooOooO#

Setelah selesai melakukan ibadah di masjid, mereka semua ada yang pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan ada yang kembali ke pesantren. Sai dan Ino bukannya kembali ke kamar masing-masing malah mejeng (pacaran) di taman yang berada di belakang pesantren.

"bang, kalau aye jadi bunga abang jadi apanya?" Kata Ino dengan sok bahasa betawinya.

"kumbangnnya dong, neng." Jawab Sai dengan senyuman sumringah.

"so sweat." Kata Ino sembari mengelus pipi Sai.

"hmm. Bapaknya eneng pelari ya?" Tanya Sai.

"huh? Pelari?" Tanya Ino keheranan.

"iya pelari. Karna eneng sudah berlari-lari di hati, abang. Eaea~" Kata Sai dengan gombalan mautnya.

"hahah, bisa aja deh, abang. Jadi malu aye." Ujar Ino

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang pemuda yang membawa obor dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah taman yang bertepatan di belakang pesantren. Pemuda itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah KAKASHI BIN HATAKE!

"Hey! Suci dan Ino, sedang apa kalian?" Teriak Kakashi yang membuat Ino dan Sai tersontak kaget dan terpelongo ditempat.

Sai dan Ino hanya komat kamit gaje dan mereka sudah pasrah terhadap apa yang terjadi selanjutnnya.

'ya allah tolonglah kami.' _Inner _ Sai dan Ino panik.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

_Next chap : apakah yang akan terjadi pada Ino dan Sai? Bagaimana kah penyamaran mereka? Dan Chap 3 insyaallah chap terakhir untuk fict ini. So, semuanya akan tuntas di chap selanjutnya. :D_

Hm, _mind to review_? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo, chap 3 update. Mudah-mudahan para_ readers_ terhibur ya_. _Seperti biasa, aku mau bales _review_ dulu :

BonNex'21 : Hehehe, makasih banget ya_ review_nya :). Ntar kalo aku panjangin siapa yang mau baca? (=_="). Gak usah panggil senpai, panggil aja aku Ina atau gak Ina-chan :3

Arigatou : hihi. Makasih ya udah _review l_agi. Saya udah update kok, _happy reading_~ :D

MaeHime : Iya mae, gpp kok. Hahah, Sasuke diapain aja tetep cakep :'D

Elfyami Sawaragi : aku sebenernya mau munculin, tapi karna takut kepanjangan jadinya gak jadi deh .. Makasih ya _review_nya :D

Tsubaki Audhi : Kyaa! Makasih udah _review l_agi ^^. Hahha, buntut tikus itu panggilan yang ngasal aja saya buat -_-.

maaf-saya-malas-login : hehe, makasih banget ya :D

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa : wkwkwkk iyakiyak. Makasih banget udah_ review_ lagi :D

Akasuna no Aruta : yap, saya salah. Karena fict ini selesai jam 12.30 malam, terus aku ngeditnya sampe jam 1.25 pagi. Jadinya agak ngantuk, gak liat kalo ada typo. Memalukan saya ini -_-. Iya makasih saran dan _review_nya :)

mayu masamune : eh? Kamu yang di _twitter_ itu ya? Heheh, makasih ya udah _review_ ^^.

Makasih ya para readers udah ngereview fict aku, tanpa review kalian fict ini bagaikan nasi tanpa lauk. Dan saatnya untuk RnR lagi. Semoga kalian terhibur.

Happy reading~

* * *

><p><em>Just to remember<em> ^_^ :

*Naruti - Naruto*

*Susanti - Sasuke*

*Shinta - Shikamaru*

*Jojo - Neji*

*Suci - Sai*

::Naruto Santripudden::

By : Inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto

Warning : AU, super OOC, typo, garing, freak, muntah, dsb

Chapter 3 : hari lebaran~

_Chap sebelumnya_

"_Suci dan Ino, sedang apa kalian?" Teriak Kakashi yang membuat Ino dan Sai tersontak kaget dan terpelongo ditempat._

_Sai dan Ino hanya komat kamit gaje dan mereka sudah pasrah terhadap apa yang terjadi selanjutnnya._

'_ya allah tolonglah kami.' Inner Sai dan Ino panik._

* * *

><p>"Ma-maaf ustadzah e-eh maksudnya ustadz, tadi kami lagi ngegosip. Biasalah calon emak-emak gitu loh~" Ujar Sai sambil ngeles.<p>

"I-iya be-bener." Sambung Ino sambil ngganguk.

"Tapi kenapa ngobrolnya di taman? Di kamar kan bisa! Dan ini sudah larut malam! Nanti kalian masuk angin siapa yang susah?" Omel Kakashi.

"Maaf deh, stadz. Kalau ngobrol di kamar kami takut ada yang tahu, ini rahasia kami berdua yang lagi ngepaporitin seseorang." Ucap Sai.

"Siapa? Ustadz ya? Memang ustadz ini kegantengnya gak diragukan lagi kok. Kalau mau daftar jadi pacar ustadz, silahkan atuh." Kata Kakashi dengan percaya diri mendewanya.

Sai dan Ino hanya _sweatdrop_ dan mencoba tidak muntah saat itu juga.

"Huuu! Ustadz pede banget sih! Kami bakalan ngasih tau, tapi ustadz jangan ngebocorin rahasia kami ya? Janji?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

"Iya, janji." Ujar Kakashi sembari membentuk jarinya seperti huruf 'v'

"Ok. Gini lho ustadz, kami itu ngepaporitin abang tukang bakso yang biasa mangkal di depan waktu sore hari sebelum buka puasa." Kata Ino.

"Oh? Si Shabaku Gaara ya? Cih, kayaknya gantengan ustadz lagi deh daripada dia. Dia itu berandalan, liat aja deh ada tato di jidatnya." Ucap Kakashi yang mencoba menyindir Gaara.

'Mpreet! Udah bangkotan juga lu! Dasar kakek-kakek.' _Inner _Sai.

"Ih, ustadz bisa aja deh. Jangan nilai orang dari fisiknya, mungkin itu tato memang bawakan sejak lahir(?). Tapi hatinya baik kok, tadi sore aja aku kenalan sama dia. Suaranya itu lho~ awaw." Ujar Sai dengan nada suara mautnya.

"Hossh! Yauda deh terserah kalian. Mendingan ustadz cabut aja dari sini daripada nambah dosa karna nyeritain orang lain. Kalian cepetan masuk, jangan keluyuran lagi."Pinta Kakashi sembari meninggalkan mereka dan membawa obornya.

"Selamat..selamat." Ucap keduanya serempak sambil mengelus-ngelus dada mereka.

#OooOooOooO#

_*tiga minggu kemudian*_

Jarum pendek berhenti di angka 7 dan jarum panjang melangkah ke angka 2. Suasana pagi hari yang tenang dan damai, burung berkicauan serta angin sepoi-sepoi mengenai penduduk desa Konoha. Terdapat lima orang cogan tetapi bernasib menjadi banci bohong-bohongan yang sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Gak nyangka ya, udah tiga minggu kita jadi bences gak jelas kayak gini." Kata Shikamaru sembari mengucir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Iya, tapi gak lama lagi kita pulang~yey! Penderitaan berakhir!" Seru Naruto.

"Tok..tok..." Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba dari luar kamar mereka.

Mereka segera bersiap-siap merapikan diri masing-masing, terutama Naruto yang sibuk memakai cadarnya, agar penyamaran yang mereka lakukan selama ini tidak sia-sia begitu saja.

"Iya, masuk." Jawab Sai.

Masuklah sosok gadis yang memakai baju muslim berwarna ungu muda dan memakai selendang putih disertai corak bunga berwarna ungu menghiasi bagian bawahnya. Sedikit rambut _pink_ indah miliknya terlihat oleh ke lima cowok-cowok itu. Gadis itu memakai kaca mata yang terlihat cocok dipakainya.

"Maaf mengangu. Perkenalkan nama saya Karin, saya adalah keponakannya ustadz Kakashi. Saya di suruh memberi baju-baju kebaya ini yang akan di pakai oleh kalian nanti. Pukul 14.25 kita semua harus sudah berada di hotel Akimichi." Ujar Karin yang mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya sembari memberikan kebaya itu kepada mereka.

"_What? _ kebaya? Yang bener aja lo! Kami ini kan cow..." Kata shikamaru tetapi perkataannya terputus pada saat Neji menutup mulutnya.

"Hah? Cow? maksudnya?" Tanya Karin yang keheranan sendiri.

"Maksudnya.. cowcok gitu! Hahah, maklum lah si Shinta ini lidahnya suka kejepit, jadi ngomongnya rada-rada gak jelas gitu." Kata Naruto si sang penyelamat.

"Oh, gitu. Ok deh. Saya pergi dulu. _Bye_, sampai jumpa nanti siang." Ucap Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"_Bye_." Balas mereka serempak.

"Untung aja otak gue lagi encer belakangan ini. Kalau gak bisa curiga dia nanti! Nyaris penyamaran kita terbongkar, _guys_! Awas aja lo Shika, kalau sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi gue angkat tangan deh!" Ujar Naruto.

"Iya sih lo, ceroboh banget jadi orang! Hati-hati dong lain kali! Kalau mau ngomong mikir dulu!" Omel Sasuke yang tidak biasanya angkat bicara.

"Iyeiye deh maap. Tapi gue jangan dipojokin gini dong! Gue khilaf, mamen!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Udah, udah jangan ribut aja. Ayo siap-siap!" Pinta Sai dan mereka pun bersiap-siap

#OooOooOooO#

Tepat pukul 14.25. Setelah sholat dzuhur, mereka sudah berada di hotel Akimichi. Hotel itu milik pengusaha terbesar dengan usia termuda yang bernama Akimichi Chouji. Hotel itu dinamakan dari marganya sendiri.

"Assalamualaikum. Kali ini saya menggundang santri-santri dan penduduk sekitar untuk datang ke acara ini. Acara ini diadakan karena sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut hari raya idul fitri. Minal aidin walfaizdin, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Semoga, amal dan ibadah yang kita lakukan selama bulan ramadhan mendapat rahmat dari Allah SWT. Dan kita semua berdoa agar dosa-dosa kita diampuni olehnya. Amin ya rabbal alamin. Mari lah kita mulai acara ini dengan tepukan yang meriah!" Seru Kakashi.

"Prok..prok.." Seluruh para tetamu undangan bertepuk tangan dengan riang gembira.

"Grrr, ini kebaya gak enak banget sih. Nusuk-nusuk di badan gue." Keluh Naruto.

"Sama, gue juga!" Serempak SasuSaiShikaNeji.

HinaSakuInoTemTen hanya tertawa geli melihat mereka.

"Haha, na-nanti lama-lama ka-kalian terbiasa kok." Kata Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Terbiasa apaan, nyiksa iye!" Gerutu Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu dari tas Shikamaru terjatuh ke lantai. Ia mengambilnya. Dan...

"Sreek."

Shikamaru merasakan ada yang mengganjal. Dan di lihatnya kebelakang bahwa kain kebayanya sobek tepat di bagian bokongnya. Dengan sangat malunya, ia mengambil tas yang di pinjamkan Temari untuknya.

"I'll be right back." Kata Shikamaru sekilas dan bergegas tanpa arah tujuan.

"Gue rasa, si Shikamaru bercita-cita menjadi _flash-ghost_." Sindir Naruto. Temari hanya memberikan _death glare_ padanya. Naruto merinding disko.

Seketika itu, Shikamaru menemukan lorong di belakang hotel tersebut. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu agar kembali normal.

"Oemji! Kainnya sobek, tepat di bokong gue lagi. Aduh, ini kain! Gue nungging dikit udah sobek aja. Ahelah nyusahin lo!" Omel Shikamaru.

Ia membongkar seluruh isi tas tersebut, sampai di temukannya jarum dan benang berwarna putih.

"Ga sia-sia Temari ngasih tas ini ke gue." Ucapnya sumringah.

Shikamaru ingin menjahit kain tersebut, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menggangunya.

"_Kau masih gadis apa sudah janda...?"_

Shikamaru tertegun, ia sedikit merinding dengan suara pemuda yang menyanyikan sepotong lagu dangdut kesukaan babenya itu.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan di lihatnya cowok memakai kaos warna hitam bergambar awan merah di sertai celana _jeans . _

Cowok itu guanteng pisan, imut, tetapi sayang nan malang, ia memiliki flek atau keriput di bagian pipi kanan dan kiri.

'Oh, jadi ini yang bilang gue gadis atau janda tadi? Gue kerjain lo! Huahaha.' _Inner _Shikamaru.

"Aye masih gadis, bang. Hihi." Goda Shikamaru.

"Oh gitu toh neng, boleh kenalan gak?" Tanya cowok yang keriput itu.

"Boleh boleh aja. Nama aye Shinta, bang." Balas Shikamaru dengan kedipan matanya.

"Awaw, nama yang bagus. Nama abang Itachi, neng."

"Ohihihi. Hem, abang...tolong jahitin kain aku yang sobek dong." Pinta Shikamaru.

"Dengan senang hati, di bagian mana, neng?" Tanya Itachi.

"Bokong bang..."

Ketika mendengar perkataan Shikamaru barusan, Itachi kaku sejenak.

"Hm.. bisa, bang?"

"_Yes, of course_, neng!"

"Makasih. Ini benang dan jarumnya. Jahitin yang bener ya, bang. Aku nungging dulu biar gampang ngejahitnya." Kata Shikamaru disertai cekikikan yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri dan juga ALLAH SWT.

Itachi gemeteran memegang benang dan jarum itu. Pertama sekali, ia memasukkan benang ke dalam lubang jarum. Setelah selesai, ia mulai ingin menjahit kain milik Shikamaru. Bacaan basmalahnya pun terdengar oleh telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menahan nafas, dan sewaktu ia ingin membuangnya...

"Pruuut.."

Kentut maut dari Shikamaru telah berhasil dilandaskan ke wajah ganteng milik Itachi. Cowok ganteng nan malang itu pingsan di tempat. Kentutan dahsyat milik Shikamaru telah berhasil membuat ia terkapar tak berdaya.

"Wakakak! Sukurin! Bulan puasa juga! Masih aja lu godain cewek! Untung aja gue sahur pake jengkol tadi. Hanya dia lah yang tau aroma segar kentut gue. Hahahha_. Sorry_ mamen!" Kata Shikamaru sembari meninggalkan Itachi.

Sungguh malang. Selanjutnya, Shikamaru masuk ke _toilet _. Dan melepaskan kainnya, untung saja dia pakai celana _boxer _tadi.

"Syukur deh nyak –nyokap- gue pernah ngajarin cara ngejahit." Gumamnya.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali memakai kainnya dan ke tempat dimana sahabat-sahabat dan pacarnya berada.

"_Sorry _lama. Hehhe." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Ini sih bukan lama, tapi overdosis lama!" Bentak Temari.

"Maaf, sayang." Kata Shikamaru memelas. Temari tetap ngambek dan tak memperdulikannya.

"_Well_, siapa lagi yang ingin menyanyi hari ini? Yang ingin menyanyi akan diiringi oleh band terkenal yang bernama Akatsukitek. Kami membutuhkan dua orang!" Kata pembawa acara yang bernama Aburame Shino.

"Shikamaru, Neji! Kalian aja, nyanyi keong racun sana! Nama samaran kalian kan Shinta dan Jojo!" Seru Naruto.

"Setuju!" Seru mereka serempak sembari menarik Shikamaru dan Neji ke atas pentas.

Shikamaru dan Neji hanya pasrah terhadap apa yang menimpah mereka. Mereka menyesal karna telah memilih Shinta dan Jojo untuk nama samara mereka. Padahal mereka tau, Shinta dan Jojo eksis dengan lagu keong racunnya.

"Eh, _drummer_ kita mana nih?" Tanya sang gitaris yang bernama, Sasori *o*

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya cekikikan dalam hati. Sang drummer malang yang bernama Itachi itu pun di ganti dengan _drummer_ cadangan yang bernama Pein.

"_Dasar kau keong racun..."_

Lagu Keong Racun pun di latunkan oleh mereka. Acara berlangsung dengan meriah!

#OooOooOooO#

"_Allahu akbar allahu akbar allahu akbar. Lailahaillahu allahu akbar, allahu akbar walillah ilham."_

Pagi hari itu sangat berbeda dari pagi-pagi biasanya. Udara sangat sejuk, alam sangat tenang. Maha besar Allah yang telah menciptakan semua ini. Suara takbir yang di pantulkan oleh masjid dengan suara khas dari ustadz Kakashi bin Hatake terdengar sangat merdu. Ramai orang-orang datang untuk melakukan sholat idul fitri. Sewaktu para jamaah sudah penuh dan teratur. Sholat idul fitri pun dimulai.

Setelah melakukan sholat idul fitri, para jamaah mendengarkan ceramah yang disampaikan oleh ustadz Asuma bin Sarutobi disertai doa yang disampaikan oleh beliau juga.

Setelah selesai melakukan ibadah, seluruh umat islam keluar satu persatu dari masjid. Mereka keluar dengan amat teratur. Suasana hari raya tahun ini nyaris sempurna.

..

Dan saatnya para santri untuk meminta maaf dan pamit undur diri dari pesantren yang telah mereka duduki selama sebulan.

Ustadz Kakshi bin Hatake, ustadz Asuma bin Sarutobi, ustadzah Tsunade dan pengurus-pengurus pesantren berdiri di depan pintu pesantren yang megah itu.

Satu persatu para santri berkeluaran, air mata banyak bercucuran dan membasahi pipi mereka. Suasana haru biru, perasaan sedih yang mereka rasakan ditambah lagi kerinduan terhadap pesantren tercinta. Semua santri telah berpergian, terkecuali sepuluh anak remaja yang ingin menggungkapkan rahasia mereka.

"Ustadz dan ustadazah. Maafkan kami semua ya kalau ada salah." Kata Sai yang angkat bicara dan mewakili sepuluh dari mereka.

"Iya, kami maafkan." Jawab Tsunade.

"Terus, kalau ada sesuatu yang kami rahasiakan, kalian bisa berjanji untuk tidak marah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Insyaallah, kami bisa." Kata mereka serempak.

"Gak mau! Pokoknya harus janji!" Paksa Naruto.

"Tidak, insyaallah..." Balas Kakashi

"Janji!"

"Insyaallah!"

"Janji!"

"Insyaallah!

"Janji! Janji! Janji!" Bentak Naruto

"Iye! Janji! Puas lu!" Balas Kakashi yang belum apa-apa sudah emosi.

Mereka hanya _sweatdrop _berjamaah.

"Be-begini... Sebenernnya...Saya, Naruti, Susanti, Shinta dan Suci adalah... LAKI-LAKI!" Kata Neji.

"APAAA?" Teriak Kakashi, Asuma dan Tsunade serempak sembari melototin mata mereka kayak orang kesambet hantu pohon duren.

Di pintu pagar pesantren, terdapat Itachi dan Kiba yang berniat membawa bunga untuk Shikamaru dan Naruto. Karena telah mendengar omongan Neji barusan, mereka patah hati dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Air mata pun menetes sampai jatuh ke tanah.

'Ini gak mungkin! Ya ampun, rencana gue kan mau nembak Susanti, Jojo atau Suci! Jadi selama ini gue suka sama bences? Gak mungkin!' _Inner _Kakashi.

"Kalian pasti berbohong kan?" Tanya Asuma memastikan.

"Kami serius! Kami disini untuk menjaga ke lima pacar-pacar kami. Jadi kami menyusul mereka ke sini dengan bergaya seperti perempuan. Tolong maafkan kami ya." Pinta Sai.

NaruSasuSaiShikaNeji membuka jilbab mereka. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai melepaskan _wig _mereka. Tak lupa pula Naruto melepaskan cadarnya. Mereka semua menghapus _make-up_ mereka dengan mengguntakan _tissue_ basah.

Kakashi, Asuma dan Tsunade cengo dan percaya terhadap pengakuan mereka. Kakashi yang lemas tiba-tiba tergeletak pasrah dan jatuh ke lantai.

"huwee, puyeng gua. Udah deh, kalian semua pergi aja dari pesantren ini. Gue maafin kok, tapi jangan balik lagi. Jangan pernah nunjukkin muka kalian semua depan gue. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, gue bisa _stroke_ sebelum kawin!" Kata Kakashi dengan pesan sebelum detik-detik proklamasi(?)

Mereka bersepuluh segera ngacir dari pesantren itu dengan menaiki mobil BMWnya Sai, dan Mercynya Sakura.

"_mission complete_, berangkat!" Seru kesepuluhnya.

*Owari*

Maaf ya para _readers_ kalau chap 3 kurang memuaskan. Tapi ina udah berusaha untuk yang terbaik kok. Fict ini udah tamat. Lega rasanya, hehe. Dunia sebenarnya belum hari lebaran, tapi di fict ini udah lebaran duluan. Hahaha. Makasih banyak ya yang udah RnR. Ina minta _review _lagi boleh? :D


End file.
